Our Moirallegiance Is Fine
by Pride Makara
Summary: Just a rewrite of Love The Way You Lie, part 1 and 2, by Eminem and Rihanna. I changed up lyrics, to make it fit for Gamzee and Karkat, also made them sing it! 'CAUSE I CAN! I:B What am I doing with my life? Oh well, enjoy, hope you like it.
1. PART ONE

_[Intro - Karkat:]_

JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND WATCH ME STRIFE

BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE YOU'RE INSANE

JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND HEAR ME SCREAM

BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE OUR MOIRALLEGIANCE IS FINE

OUR MOIRALLEGIANCE IS FINE

_[Verse - Gamzee]_

I CAN'T TELL YOU IT REALLY IS

I can only tell you what it looks like

AND RIGHT NOW IT'S A BROKEN BOW AROUND HIS WINDPIPE

He can't breathe and he doesn't fight while I can tighten the bow just right

AS LONG AS THE WRONG FEELS RIGHT IT'S LIKE I'M IN FLIGHT

High off of sopor, sober from my hate,

IT'S LIKE I'M MOTHERFUCKING CRAZY AND I LOVE IT THE MORE YOU TRY, YOU SUFFOCATE

And right before I'm about to leave, she pounces out at me

SHE FUCKING HATES ME AND I LOVE IT.

Wait! Stop

"Honk HONK honk HONK"

No you're dead. Won't come back, I'm running right back.

HERE I GO AGAIN

It's so insane cause when it's going bad, I get papped

HE'S TROLL SUPERMAN WITH THE WIND AT HIS BACK, I'M KYPTONITE

But when it's good it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped

WHO AM I? I DON'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME

I laid hands on him, I'll never stoop so low again

I GUESS I DON'T KNOW MY OWN STRENGTH

_[Chorus - Karkat:]_

JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND WATCH ME STRIFE

BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE YOU'RE INSANE

JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND HEAR ME SCREAM

BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE OUR MOIRALLEGIANCE IS FINE

OUR MOIRALLEGIANCE IS FINE

OUR MOIRALLEGIANCE IS FINE

_[Verse - Gamzee:]_

You ever feel so pale for somebody so much you can barely breathe

WHEN YOU'RE WITH 'EM

You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em

GET THAT HIGH FUZZY FEELING

Yeah, them diamonds you used to get 'em

NOW YOU'RE GETTING MOTHERFUCKING SICK OF CULLING 'EM

You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em

NOW YOU'RE SOBER SPILLING BLOOD WITH YOUR CLUBS WHILE YOU'RE LAUGHING AT 'EM

You slash, scratch each other's face, smash, cull, hit 'em

THROW 'EM DOWN, PIN 'EM

So lost in the moments when you're culling them

IT'S THE RAGE THAT TOOK OVER IT CONTROLS ME

So they say you're high to go your separate ways

GUESS IF THEY DON'T KNOW ME 'CAUSE TODAY THAT WAS YESTERDAY

Yesterday is over, it's a different day

SOUNDS LIKE A BROKEN SCREAM PLAYING OVER BUT YOU PROMISED HIM

Next time you show restraint

YOU MIGHT GET ANOTHER CHANCE

Life is just this stupid game

BUT YOU SHOOSH ME AGAIN

Now you get to watch me build up in blame

GUESS THAT'S WHY THEY CALL IT MOIRALLEGIANCE "FAME"

_[Chorus - Karkat:]_

JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND WATCH ME STRIFE

BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE YOU'RE INSANE

JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND HEAR ME SCREAM

BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE OUR MOIRALLEGIANCE IS FINE

OUR MOIRALLEGIANCE IS FINE

OUR MOIRALLEGIANCE IS FINE

_[Verse - Gamzee:]_

Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean

AND WE FALL BACK INTO THE SAME PAPPING, SAME FEELINGS ROUTINE

But your temper's just as bad as mine is

YOU'RE THE SAME AS ME

BUT WHEN IT COMES TO PALE YOU'RE JUST AS BLINDED

Karbro, please come back

IT WASN'T YOU, BRO IT WAS ME

Maybe our quadrant isn't as crazy as it seems

MAYBE THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A BARD MEETS A KNIGHT

All I know is I'm pale for you too much to walk away though

COME BACK, PAP ME SHOOSH ME I DON'T WANNA HURT NOBODY

Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk

TOLD YOU THIS IS MY FAULT

Look me in the eyeball

NEXT TIME I'M IN MURDER MODE, I'LL LAY MY FIST AT THE DRYWALL

Next time. There won't be no next time

DON'T APOLOGIZE EVEN IF YOU THINK IT'S YOUR FAULT

I'm tired of this game I just want to go back

I KNOW I'M A CLOWN

If I ever try to motherfucking kill again

TAKE YOUR MOTHERFUCKING SICKLES AND CUT MY HEAD OFF

I'm just gonna

_[Outro - Karkat:]_

JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND WATCH ME STRIFE

BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE YOU'RE INSANE

JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND HEAR ME SCREAM

BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE OUR MOIRALLEGIANCE IS FINE

OUR MOIRALLEGIANCE IS FINE

OUR MOIRALLEGIANCE IS FINE

* * *

**A/N: I'M SORRY, I HAVE NO IDEA ANYMORE... NEXT PART WILL BE UP IN ABOUT AN HOUR OR SO...**


	2. PART TWO

_[Karkat:]_  
ON THE FIRST PAGE OF OUR STORY  
THE FUTURE SEEMED SO BRIGHT  
THEN THIS GAME TURNED OUT SO EVIL  
I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M STILL ALIVE  
EVEN GOD TIERS HAVE THEIR WICKED SCHEMES  
AND YOU TAKE THAT TO NEW EXTREMES  
BUT YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY MOIRAIL  
EVEN THOUGH YOU'VE LOST YOUR MIND

_[Chorus still Karkat:]_  
JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND WATCH ME STRIFE

BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE YOU'RE INSANE

JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND HEAR ME SCREAM

BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE OUR MOIRALLEGIANCE IS FINE

OUR MOIRALLGIANCE IS FINE  
OHHH, OUR MOIRALLGIANCE IS FINE

_[Karkat:]_  
NOW THERE'S GRAVEL IN OUR VOICES  
BLOOD IS SHED FROM THE FIGHT  
IN THIS FUCKED UP GAME, WE'LL NEVER WIN  
EVEN WHEN WE TRY  
'CAUSE WE'RE MEANT TO DIE FROM THE HAND OF LORD ENGLISH  
WITH VIOLENT STRIFE'S AND EMPTY EYES  
AND IT'S SICK THAT ALL THESE BATTLES  
ARE WHAT'S KILLING ME INSIDE

_[Chorus again, still Karkat:]_

JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND WATCH ME STRIFE

BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE YOU'RE INSANE

JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND HEAR ME SCREAM

BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE OUR MOIRALLEGIANCE IS FINE

OUR MOIRALLGIANCE IS FINE  
OHHH, OUR MOIRALLGIANCE IS FINE_  
_

_[Karkat:]_  
SO MAYBE YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY  
I TRY TO RUN, BUT I DON'T WANT TO EVER FUCKING LEAVE  
TILL THE WALLS ARE PAINTED UP  
IN BLOOD OF OUR FRIENDS WITH ALL OF OUR MEMORIES

_[Gamzee:]_  
This dream bubble, you wake from, a tear streams down your face  
SMEARED MAKEUP AS I LAY IN THE WAY OF DESTRUCTION  
hush Karbro, speak softly, tell me that you're awfully sorry  
THAT YOU PAPPED ME INTO SANITY DURING A STRIFE  
so I can live with this guilt of almost culling you  
TRY AND SHOOSH ME SO I CAN SCREAM AT YOU NOT TO SHOOSH ME  
run out the veil and I'll follow you like a lost woof-beast  
BRO, WITHOUT YOU, I'M NOTHING, I'M SO LOST, HUG ME  
then tell me how crazy I am, but that you'll always be pale for me  
THEN AFTER THAT, SHOVE ME, IN THE AFTERMATH OF THE  
destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
KNOW THAT NO MATTER HOW MANY SICKLES AND CLUBS WE PUT IN EACH OTHER'S BACKS  
that we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
TOGETHER, WE'LL PROTECT ONE ANOTHER, LET'S NOT CHANGE THAT,  
did you cull a troll, yeah, but who's countin'?  
I MAY HAVE CULLED THREE TROLLS, I'M STARTIN' TO LOSE COUNT  
but together, we'll die, we found the perfect friend  
OUR MOIRALLGIANCE IS CRAZY, WE'RE NUTS, BUT I REFUSE COUSELIN'  
this rock is too huge, if you die I'll burn all two thousand  
SQUARE FEET OF IT TO NOTHING, AIN'T SHIT YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT  
'cause with you I'm in my motherfuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it

_[Chorus, Karkat]_

JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND WATCH ME STRIFE

BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE YOU'RE INSANE

JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND HEAR ME SCREAM

BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE OUR MOIRALLEGIANCE IS FINE

OUR MOIRALLGIANCE IS FINE  
OHHH, OUR MOIRALLGIANCE IS FINE

OUR MOIRALLGIANCE IS FINE

* * *

**A/N: DONE! DONE! DONE, DONE, DONE! I FUCKED UP. ;_; **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


End file.
